Candles and Moonlight
by smoon19801
Summary: A Short story about the romantic life of the X-Men's wonderful couple Gambit and Rogue.


Candles and Moonlight 

Rating: PG  
Description: A Short story about the romantic life of the X-Men's wonderful couple, Gambit and Rogue.  
Timeline: Early years of the "X-Men" comic timeline. Alternate Universe, my version veers off on its own tangent.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the X-Men or any of it's characters. I am merely doing this for my own enjoyment. I making no profit.

* * *

Rogue fidgeted with her dress for the hundredth time. She pulled on the hem trying to make it cover a little more of her legs. She knew she looked good but was vainly trying to look a little more wholesome. _~ What for, shugah, it's only the swamp rat!_ ~ She tried to convince herself this date meant nothing to her.

"Ah ain't gonna stand here one minute longer!" With that she briskly stomped out of her room and down the stairs. Just as Rogue reached for the handle on the huge oak doors. They swung open to reveal the reason she was in a frenzy, Remy Etinnee Lebeau. His usually unruly brownish red hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail. His ever present five o'clock shadow was neatly shaved taking a few years off his already youthful face. His usual trenchcoat and uniform were replaced by a nice white button down shirt and a pair of surprisingly clean and neat dark blue jeans. Remy raised an approving eyebrow at Rogue, he surveyed her outfit adoringly.

Rogue stood before him in a new hunter green dress. The straps to the dress went around her neck. The bottom of the dress belled out from her hips to a few inches above her knees. She wore matching gloves that went up past her elbows. A pair of matching heels completed her perfect ensemble. Rogue smiled at Remy, Remy was beaming that smile back to her ten fold. 

Remy Reached behind his back and produced a red rose which he gentlemanly held out to Rogue. "Chere, you look wonderful." Rogue graciously took the rose and walked with Remy to the kitchen to put it in some water.

"Remy, Ah want to know. Where are we going? Why can' ya tell me?" Remy just smiled and shook his head no.

"No, chere. 'Tis a secret, mi amore." Rogue sighed heavily. ~ _That Swamp Rat is so pigheaded._ ~ Remy extended his hand to Rogue. She placed her gloved hand in his and walked with him back to the front door.

Gambit opened and held the doors so that his lady love could pass. "MI Chere, your chariot awaits." With a sweeping gesture he led her to his classic motorcycle. She smiled happily to him. But her smile darkened when he produced a black scarf and edged toward her.

"Ah ain't wearing that, Swamp Rat. Ah didn't agree to that!" Remy wagged a disapproving finger.

"Chere, ya don' want to ruin the surprise do ya" Remy smiled as Rogue gave a heavy sigh and conceded to him to put the make shift blindfold on her. Remy careful brushed a few strands of her brown hair from her face, careful not to touch her skin, save he be in a coma for a long long time. After it was in place and she swore she could not see through it he led her to the bike.

With Remy's help she took her place behind him. She encircled her arms around his waist and waited for the acceleration of him taking off like a bolt of lighting. For someone who could fly at any time she pleased, riding behind Remy on his bike was the next most thrilling thing. With Remy it felt as if you were flying along the road. With his affinity for speeding in essence you were.

With one last look at his now blind folded lady love Remy turned on the ignition and speed down the Xavier institute's driveway, a trail of gravel flying in his wake. The gate sensors opened the gate and once passed he was out on the open road. Remy could feel Rogue instinctively tighten her grip on his waist. She was sure not to hurt him, because if she didn't she could easily crush him with her strength. Remy smiled and continued his careful, but extremely fast trip down the deserted road.

* * *

Rogue was starting to get bored, ~ _Where is he taking me? Feels like ah been on this bike for'eva!_ ~ Remy could sense she was starting to get restless, but just when Rogue was going to tell Remy he had better hurry or she might just decide to fly home, the motorcycle came to a quick stop. Rogue let go of Remy and sat back. Remy got off and helped Rogue do the same. 

"Can ah take this ridiculous thing off yet!"

"Not yet, soon, trust Remy." With yet another exasperated sigh Rogue said ok. Remy took her gloved hand and proceeded to lead her to her surprise. Not the first time tonight, Remy sent a silent prayer that all would go well with his surprise. With a few more steps they reached their destination.

Signaling to the waiting violinists, they started a slow loving song. Rogue smiled. ~ _That swamp rat thinks of everything! _~ Remy walked behind her. Gentle fingers began to untie the blindfold. Rogue could feel his fingers gently caress her hair as he finally let the blindfold drop. Remy waited for his lady love's reaction.

A sharp intake of breath was his answer. Then a squeal of delight as Rogue surveyed their private paradise. Remy had taken them to a meadow, where he had commissioned a group of violinists to play them romantic ballets. A white linen table cloth was on the ground, it's whiteness practically glowed in the moonlight. A dinner of spicy chicken and a nice salad were laid gently out on the linen. Candles were placed all around the cloth illuminating it in a shining glow.

"Oh, Remy it's beautiful, ya didn' have too!" Remy merely smiled and led her by the hand to the dinner he had worked so hard to set up.

"How long have ya been setting this up? Days, weeks maybe?"

"A gentleman never tells, chere."

"Gentleman?!" Rogue laughed at the title. Remy knew it was only good natured fun, he even joined in.

"Can we eat now, Remy?" Remy told her of course. They began to eat their dinners.

* * *

A light conversation ensued during dinner. Remy whispering sweet nothings to Rogue while Rogue basked in this unaccustomed attention. Remy was quite pleased with himself. This evening was going better than he had hoped and his big surprise was yet to come.

"Rogue, love, would you like some more champagne?" Rogue nodded and Remy filled their flute glasses once more.

"I haven' had champagne in a long time, this is nice." Rogue reached over and placed her gloved hand on Remy's. 

"Rogue I have one more surprise but first I want less of audience." He walked over the violinists telling them there payments were already waiting in there offices. He gave them a tidy tip. Then he returned to the southern belle. The violinist cleared away everything only leaving the candles and the champagne. With a sweeping bow they took their leave.

"Remy, you do think of everything, don't ya?" Remy merely nodded. Looking up at the stars the lovers basked in this quiet moment. Remy stilled his heart from pounding through his rib cage. It was now or never.

"Rogue, I want to ask you something. I love you. I want to always be with you." He put his hands in his pocket. First pulling out a pair of black silk gloves. Carefully putting them on he then turned to Rogue. She was utterly confused. 

"Remy?..." Before she could further ask her question he took her hands in his. He removed her elbow length gloved slowly. She began to protest but he placed a gloved finger on her lips, silencing her protests. He placed her gloves aside. Since he was wearing gloves he need not fear her powers. His fingers lightly caressed her hand. Slow movements that sent tiny shivers down her back.

"Rogue, I love you." With that he placed his left hand in his pocket and removed a small black velvet box. Rogue's eyes got wide. He moved onto one knee, not removing his right hand from hers.

"Chere, You are my life, will you marry me?" Rogue sat there silently. Remy held his breath. Slowly he took his hand away and opened the little box. Inside rested a slender gold band with a beautiful diamond refracting the moonlight from above.

"Remy, ah love you, but ..." Tears were falling from her beautiful forest green eyes. Remy felt as if a building had collapsed on him. He was having trouble breathing. He knew there were unshed tears glistening in his fiery red eyes.

Rogue stood swiftly and flew up into the air. Remy bolted up and yelled for her to wait. She did not listen she continued her flight away. Remy ran for his bike and gunned the engine. He tried to keep an eye on her as she flew away. He flowed swiftly on his motorcycle. Never taking his eyes from hers. She glanced back every once in awhile, wishing he would stop following her.

Remy continued to speed down the dark road. Rogue flying full tilt in the sky. He did not see the downed tree trunk in the road. A storm earlier in the day must have caused it. As his bike full force ran into the tree trunk he went flying forward. Rogue glanced down and saw it all. She tried to get to him before he was flung into the unforgiving ground. But even her speed could not make it.

He skidded across the asphalt coming to a stop twenty or so feet from his now mangled bike. Rogue was at his side in an instant. "Remy! Can ya here me?" Her tears were falling in torrents. Remy lay unconscious his body bloody from his impact and eventual slide across the asphalt. Rogue knew she had to get him to the mansion and pray she was not to late. She looked down at her bare hands and let out a tiny wail. She couldn't carry him with his shirt in tatters. Her powers would finish off what nature had already attempted tonight. She whispered she loved him and flew quickly, faster than she ever had before. She reached the meadow they had only recently had dinner in. She scooped down and grabbed the white linen cloth. She full tilt speed back to Remy.

When she reached him she was horror stricken. His breathing had become labored. She swiftly swooped down and quickly wrapped him in the cloth. As she did so, the little velvet box fell from the folds of the cloth. In Remy's haste to catch her he must have left it there. She placed it on his chest finished wrapping him in the cloth and took off to the mansion. ~ _Hank will be able to help him! He is going to be OK! _~ But even as she thought it she had little hope.

* * *

Remy's eyes fluttered open. Blinking several times from the bright over head lights he surveyed the scene. He saw the sterile machines and the IV in his arm. Then he saw her. Rogue was asleep with her hand in his. She had put on a pair of gloves, but other than that she was still in the forest green dress from earlier in the evening. She was asleep from exhaustion. Her head was on his pillow. He brushed a strand of her hair away. He was acutely aware that his chest hurt, but he was more concerned about her.

"Ah, I see my patient is awake. How are you feeling my Cajun friend?" Hank, the blue haired biochemist of the X-Men leaned on the door frame of the infirmary.

"Mon ami Beast, I am fine, but is my lady love alright?" Beast chuckled to himself. The man was lying on the infirmary with a couple of fractured ribs, but he was more concerned with Rogue.

"She is fine. She is merely worn out by her plight of trying to carry you as gently and swiftly as possible." Remy looked at her peaceful face and sighed. He loved her so much, but he also remembered what had happened earlier in the night. She had refused his proposal. He gently removed his hand from hers and tried to sit up. He winced when it felt as if someone had jabbed him swiftly in the side.

"None of that my friend. You have a few cracked ribs. I don't want you to move." Remy defiantly sat up and carefully removed the IV from his arm. Beast tried to protest but the stern look on his face left the protest in his throat. He winced once more as he stood. A little flustered by the barely sufficient cloth gown. He once more looked at the sleeping Rogue and smiled despite himself. 

He headed for the door which was currently blocked by the blue beast. "Mon ami, move out of my way." Beast nodded but told him he thought there was something he might need back. He handed the tiny black box to Remy. Remy nodded and left.

* * *

Rogue woke with a crick in her neck. She saw the empty bed and bolted upright.

"No need to have a fright, my stripped haired friend, Remy is fine he just insisted to be let to go to his room. He has a few cracked ribs, but I have wrapped them, and will be sure to keep them healing." Rogue nodded and began to leave. "Rogue are you alright, you were pretty..." Rogue waved an unconcerned hand at him and said she had to see Remy. In a flash she was gone.

A baffled beast shook his head and muttered about the perils of youths in love and went about his business.

* * *

Remy lay on his bed listening to some soothing jazz music. He had an arm placed over his eyes. He was trying vainly to quite his mind so that maybe he could get a little rest. It was already six in the morning. As he listened to the music all he could think of was her. Her beautiful smile, her intoxicating laugh. He had thought of everything, except what would he do if she said no? How would he face her again?

As he was thinking this a soft knock came on his door. He barely heard it over the soothing jazz. With his free hand he took the stereo remote and turned it down. He kept his one arm over his eyes. "Who is it?"

"Remy, et's me. Can ah come in?" Remy groaned. He really didn't want to see Rogue just yet. He had no idea what to say to her.

"Rogue, chere, could we do this some other time, I'm a little tired." Rogue sighed. She knew this was going to be difficult.

"Remy, we need to talk, I want to explain." Remy sighed she wasn't going to go away.

"Come on in, chere." Without moving his arm from his eyes he held his breath as he heard the door quietly open and close behind Rogue. She slowly walked to the side of his bed. She waited for him to look at her. He didn't move. 

"Remy, please look at me." Remy pulled his arm away and turned his pain filled eyes to Rogue. All she could see in his eyes were sorrow.

"Rogue, I really don't know if.." Rogue put her hand over his mouth. She then kissed the back of her own gloved hand.

"Remy, I only said no because I didn't want to hurt you! How fair is it to be married to a woman you can't even touch? I love you too much to let you throw your life away on me!" Rogue's tears ran down her cheeks unchecked. Remy sat in silence for a moment, then he began to laugh. Rogue sat back on her heels as if he had hit her.

"Chere, I love you, I want to share my life with you. I don't need to touch ya to love you!" He put his hand in a bedside drawer and pulled on a pair of gloves. With them safely secure he lightly wiped her tears away. She looked astonished.

"Rogue, I'm going to ask you this only..." Rogue waited for him to say 'only one more time' but instead he said, " every day until you finally say yes to me and become my bride." He pulled the box out of his pocket and held his breath once more.

"Yes! Yes!" She threw her arms around him, momentarily forgetting his cracked ribs. He groaned but held her to him anyway.

"Am ah hurting ya, Remy?" He shook his head, no. He smiled up at her and placed the ring on her finger. They happily held each other. Knowing everything would be OK now.

**The End**


End file.
